Tassara
__TOC__ Sister Tassara of the Silver Mist 'Description': AGE: 19 Race: Human Gender: Female She has long red hair in a thick braid and wears a gray scale mail with a silver star and a moon. In a pouch on her belt there's Blessed Sand of the Night Watchman. She carries a halberd at all times, being the sacred weapon of The Coddler. ''' Background Tassara was abandoned at a Temple of the Night Watchman in Ylati when she was still but a small little girl, no more than five and with a single silver coin in her hand. She was malnourished and sick when the Dream Weavers took her in with other orphans. She soon recovered her health but she always kept looking thin and scrawny until she very recently had a growth spurt and ended up as tall (or more) than the average man. She wasn't able to provide much information beyond her own name: "Babe Tassara". When asked about her parents she simply replied their names where "ma-ma" and "pa-pa" and lived at "home" and they were always hungry. On how she ended up there, she claimed went to sleep and when she woke up, this kind man was carrying her to the temple and gave her a shiny silver coin. He told her they would feed her and take care of her for now on. The clerics seemed to keep that promise and although she deeply missed her ma-ma and pa-pa, she had come to see these people as her new family. And they were many, many children she could play with! Maybe the undernourishment during her earlier development affected her or maybe it was the inability of the Dream Weavers of giving thorough lessons to develop her young mind... or perhaps was a bit of both, because Tassara never showed much promise at all on the matters of study. She could barely remember anything they tried to teach her, but even then, she excelled at interpretation of dreams, emotions and caretaking. She's a simple bumpkin with a fair share of natural talent to work out what's wrong to compensate for her broad lack of intelligence. To try to give her a more ample set of skills to prepare her to the hard ships of life, Tassara underwent a half-time job as a watch duty on her town. Having completed her basic training and induction to the clergy, she set out in the world to spread the happiness the The Coddler had brought her by sharing her dreams and helping people reach their own. Then one day she heard the rumors of the mage hero Malcabeth requesting brave souls willing to assist him in exchange of a great deal of money. Well, Tassara had a soul, and she certainly considered herself brave, so at seeing both requirements fulfilled she headed out to see how could she assist this mage and earn some money for her cause. '''GOALS Short term goal - Make good deeds in the name of The Coddler. Mid term goal - Learn what happened to her parents and the good man that took her to the Temple. Long goal - Open an orphanage to help younglings of all races! 'CONTACTS and LEADERSHIP' STARLIGHT COMPANY Brother Menik of the Silver Church - Tutor of the orphanage where she grew up. LEADERSHIP Level 8 CHA 8 Bonuses: Fairness and Generosity +1 Special Power +1 Great Renown +2 Has a base +2 TOTAL +6 TOTAL Leadership Score +8 lvl +8 CHA +6 = 22 (for followers, 20 for cohort) Kathy Black Jaguar. (big cat) HP 66 (6d8+18) Strength 24 (+7) Dexterity 17 (+3) Constitution 17 (+3) Intelligence 2 Wisdom 15 Charisma 10 AC 22 = 10+ 2 base + 7 armor + 3 Dex Size: Large Speed: 40 Initiative modifier: 7 = 3 dexterity + Imp. Init Fortitude save: 8 = 5 base + 3 constitution Reflex save: 7 = 5 base +2 dexterity Will save: 4 = 2 base +2 wisdom Attack: +12 = +4 base + 7 Str + 1 Weapon Focus (bite); bite (2d6+7), 2 claws (1d6+7); rake (1d6); grab, pounce Combat Maneuver Bonus: + 10 = 3 base + 7 strength Combat Maneuver Defense: + 34 = 20 +4 base + 7 strength + 3 dexterity Special: low-light vision, scent Carrying capacity light load 699 lbs -Saddlebags TRICKS -attack -come -guard -heel -fetch -track Bonus Trick - Defend Bonus Trick - Down Bonus Trick- Attack (all) Acrobatics 7 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Climb 7 strength + 0 ranks Escape Artist 7 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Fly 3 dexterity + 0 ranks Perception 6 wisdom + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Stealth 7 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Survival 6 wisdom + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Swim 11 strength + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Feats Weapon Focus (Bite) Improved Natural Attack (bite) Improved initiative